1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife stand to store a cooking knife or the like, more particularly to a knife stand to laterally store a plurality of cooking knives.
2. Prior Art
There is a knife stand for arranging a plurality of cooking knives. This knife stand is generally made of wood, plastic, or metal. Conventionally, this kind of knife stand has been known as two types. One is a knife stand wherein a blade part of knife is vertically stored. The other one is a knife stand wherein a blade part of knife is laterally stored by turning whole edge of blade downward.
However, when a blade part of knife is vertically stored on the knife stand, knives probably fall down due to careless behavior or vibration since the center of gravity lies on the upper side of knife. Additionally, this type of knife stand can not be housed in a drawer as long as knives are vertically stored. On the other hand, the latter knife stand can be stored in the drawer even if knives are stored in the knife stand. However, it is difficult to take out knives from inside of the drawer.
The present invention has been made with the foregoing background in mind. The aim of the present invention is to offer a knife stand as following ways. It is very convenient for taking out the knife stand from, or putting it back, to inside of the drawer and is also easy for carrying and handling the knife stand.
To attain the object, the knife stand is comprised as follows;
As a first aspect of the present invention, an upper aperture of a container shaped main body is covered with a cover plate made of metal. At least one or more insert slits are provided on said cover plate to downwardly insert a base part of a knife holder into said main body. At least one or more holder parts are provided on the bottom face of inner main body to fix and hold a base part of the knife holder after said knife holder is inserted into said main body via said insert slit. A slot shaped insert part is provided on said knife holder to insert a knife. Herein a, whole edge of the blade is turned downward when a knife is inserted into said knife holder. Said main body, said knife holder, and said cover plate are formed, respectively, to provide the knife stand wherein one portion of a knife is seen from outside to enable the knife to be taken out from said knife holder.
Accordingly, it is easy to carry the knife stand since all knives are stably retained by being tightly stored in the knife stand. Still more, the total height of the knife stand is reduced so that the knife stand can be housed in common kitchen drawer. It is further possible to take out knives from the knife stand even if the knife stand is housed in the kitchen drawer.
As a second aspect of the present invention, a pair of engagement parts are provided on both ends of said cover plate to flexibly engage with both ends of the bottom face of said main body.
Accordingly, the main body and the cover plate are easily combined with each other. At the same time, they are easily dismantled so that the knife stand can be kept in clean condition.
As a third aspect of the present invention, when the main body and the cover plate are combined with each other, upper end face of said holder part of the main body and the back face of the cover plate are contacted with each other. Furthermore, a brim part is provided on each upper end face of said knife holders to downwardly press the cover plate into each upper end face of said holder parts so that the cover plate is fixed into each upper end face of said holder parts.
Accordingly, the main body and the cover plate are strictly combined without adding other mechanical clamping elements.
As a fourth aspect of the present invention, a bottom face of said slot shaped insert part is formed so as to store several knives of different lengths and blade shapes therein. At the same time, the bottom face is slanted so that both ends of the longitudinal direction of the knife are at a highest position.
Accordingly, several knives of different lengths and blade shapes can be stored between both ends of the knife holder.
As a fifth aspect of the present invention, said cover plate is made of anti-corrosive metal. Said holder part and said main body are integrally molded with plastic. Said knife holder is made of plastic. Accordingly, the knife stand can be kept in a clean condition during the long term service.